A secret no one can keep
by Shorty6
Summary: well...um...this is just a little BAM/G ficcie a made up from a Friends epidode i saw. there's a lot of bad language and sex talk so i rated it R just to be safe. please R&R! P.S. i don't own either BAM or Friends!!! just tellin' ya now.


1 Bust A Groove: Friends  
  
A secret no one can keep  
  
  
  
Kelly sat in the middle of a small apartment with boxes all over the place. Hiro walked in and spun around. "This is the house I want! This is it!" he shouted. Kelly looked over the couch, "yeah, but how are you gonna get ugly naked guy to sell it to you?" "Bribery! It's so simple!" Hiro cried. Kelly shrugged, "it don't get it. It's only a building away from your old one. It's like someone can see you through the window and you can see through Frida's. You better not peek at her!" Comet skated in and looked around, "geez, this place is a dump." Hiro turned around, "no it isn't!!!" Comet shrugged and looked out the window after Hiro stormed out. Comet stared into her sister's window across the street. She saw Heat and sighed. "Another little date I see, big sis." Then she noticed Heat and her sister were within an inch of each other and kissing. Then she noticed they were stripping each other. "Kelly! Come over here quick!!!" Comet called. Kelly walked up to the window. "Oh crap! Heat and Frida are…they're…oh my god!" Kelly shouted, covering her eyes. Comet's eyes widened, "so that's why Frida's more popular than me!!!" Then Hiro came back in. Comet skated up to him. "Hi!" "What's going on over there?" Hiro asked. Kelly ran over and grabbed his hand, "never mind that! You got an apartment!" She nudged Comet and she smiled, "a very beautiful apartment!" Then the 2 started jumping up and down and then started to cheer. Hiro shrugged and jumped up and down with them.  
  
Kelly ran up to Gas-O's apartment door and knocked hard. Comet skated in after and almost whipped right passed her. Gas-O finally opened the door, "Oh. Hi Kelly, Comet." Kelly put her hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Frida and Heat! Frida and Heat! Frida and Heat!!!" Kelly shouted. Gas- O folded his arms, "what are you talking about?" "We saw them through the window!!! They were kissing and stripping and being nasty with each other!" Comet cried. Gas-O sighed, "I know." The 2 girls looked at him and said together, "You know? Whadaya mean 'you know'?" Gas-O rolled his eyes, "come in." Comet and Kelly walked into his apartment and sat on his tacky green and black couch. Gas-O sat in his favorite chair and played with his fingers. "Heat told me not to tell. Him and Frida have been doing that for a while now." Kelly tilted her head, "so he only told you?" Gas-O nodded, "yeah. But you can tell them you know so I can stop this secret keeping shit!" "Wait! Why tell them? They don't know we know so…" Comet started. "…We can keep this going right?" Kelly continued. Gas-O shook his head frantically, "no! No, no, no!!!" Comet grinned, "And every time they say they're going to do the laundry we can give them a whole lot more!" Kelly squealed, "Comet you're so evil!" Both of them snickered and turned to Gas- O. "You have to promise you won't tell!" they both said, pointing a finger. Gas-O sighed, "alright. But I hate keeping secrets!" Kelly winked, "thanks loads!"  
  
The next day at Fukushima Land Café, Kelly, Comet, Shorty, Strike and Hiro sat around the coffee table. Comet crossed her legs and munched on her rice cracker. "Y' know, keeping that secret is really bad, Kelly," Shorty whined. Kelly shrugged, "serves them right. That Heat deserves this, every single bit!" Shorty shook her head, "I said it was bad. I never said it was wrong." All of them looked at each other and laughed. Strike put his tea down, "how's that apartment coming?" Hiro sighed, "not so good. I've tried everything! Free tickets to dance parties, a whole hair-care set, and how could he not accept my presence as enough?!" Shorty sneered, "I don't blame him on that last one." Comet giggled, "Your presence would be enough for me. It's just that I wouldn't know how to make him go away!" Just then Heat walked in his cute little all red outfit and a black trench coat. Kelly looked over the couch, "there he is. Mr. Sexy." Comet blushed, "well he is sexy." Shorty shook her head, "hopeless romantics. I say seduction!" Kelly looked at her, "Shorty! You're so devious!" "Well who's gonna do it?" Strike sat, putting his feet up. Comet raised her hand, "I'll do it!" Kelly shook her head, "no way. I mean like, you're Comet. You're the sister. You can't do that! Now on the other hand, I have my specialties. I mean, you're the roomie and of course I have my sexuality." Hiro shrugged, "I think Kelly should do it." Kelly stood up and took off her coat. Surprisingly, those black leather short shorts and a tight black tank top were under. She tied up her hair and changed into her sexy little flip-flops. "Wish me luck!" she said before joining Heat at the counter. Shorty crossed her fingers under her sleeves. Comet just wished, and wished.  
  
Heat turned around and looked at her. "Wassup, Kel-Kel?" he smirked. "Oh nothing…just been thinking about things," Kelly said in that sexy voice of hers. "Like what?" "What's there to think about but you? I mean…you're so hot and…oh my god, that coat looks so good on you." "Um…thanks?" Heat said, kinda running out of things to say. "So…um…" "Well, Heat. I have to go now okay?" Kelly said, drawing a weird design on his chest. She bent down and picked up her coat. Heat could see she was wearing a white silk thong under that. She turned her head and winked, "see you around, Fireboy." As she passed the back of the couch, everyone gave her a high five before she left the café. Heat scratched his head and almost burnt his tongue from his cappuccino. Shorty looked at him, "he looks so seduced." "That's cause he's been seduced by the master," Strike said. All of them snickered and sipped their coffee.  
  
Heat pondered for a minute until Frida joined him on the couch. She put her head on his shoulder, "So Heat, what did you do today?" "Went to the café. You know something?" Heat said, holding her closer. "I think Kelly was hitting on me." Frida moved her head back, "what?" Heat looked down at her, "I think she thinks I'm foxy." "You are foxy, Heat," Frida replied, rolling her eyes. "No, I think see thinks I'm THAT kind of foxy." Frida tilted her head, "You mean…sexy kinda foxy?" "Well…yeah." "Heat, you are sexy kinda foxy. Plus you're a perv and really good in bed. I don't blame her. At least she doesn't know," Frida sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right…" Frida nodded and held onto his arm, "I'm always right…"  
  
The next, next day, Comet and Kelly were at Frida's house. Frida was cooking a little something and Heat (he having the key to the house) walked in. Kelly smirked at Comet and looked at Heat. Comet stood up, "Frida, you wanna go to the movies with us?" Frida looked at Heat and then back at them, "No. I have some laundry to do…Heat you wanna do laundry with me?" "Yeah, let's do it." Comet got up, "hold on a second." Comet put on her roller slippers and skated into her room. She came back out with a big laundry bag and set it down. "While you're at it you can wash my clothes too," Comet panted. Frida looked at Heat and Heat back at her. "C'mon Kel let's get! I don't wanna miss the matinee!" Comet said, changing into her roller-blades and skating outta there. Kelly got up and walked to the door. She looked at Heat with those fine eyes of hers. "I miss you already," she said, giving his butt a little squeeze. Then she winked and left. Heat just stood there and held his butt. Frida looked at him, "what was that?" "See! She's hitting on me! I think she knows!" Heat shouted. "Well, I don't think so. Maybe she just likes you all of a sudden." Heat gave her a cold stare. Frida put her hands on her hips, "Kelly knows!" Heat grabbed her hand and went next door to Gas-O's. The door was open so he just walked in, Frida in hand. Gas-O looked over his chair, "Oh, hey Heat!" "Kelly knows!" they both said together. "Well hey I didn't tell them," Gas-O shrugged. "THEM?!" Heat and Frida shouted together. "I only told Kelly!" Frida and Heat gave him a REALLY cold stare. "And Comet…and Shorty…and Strike…and Hiro…" Heat put him in a headlock, "I don't you not to tell, dammit!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! But you know…you can let them know you know they know and all this secret shit will be over!" Heat dropped Gas-O, "hmm…or maybe we can keep it a secret." "The messers are gonna become the messies!" Frida sneered. They both looked at Gas-O, "you can't tell anyone!" Gas-O sighed and shook his head, "okay…"  
  
Heat picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's number. Frida was standing close by to listen to what was going on. "Hello?" "Hey, Kel-Kel…" Heat said with that sexy phone voice of his. "Oh, it's you Heat. Hi. Call for a reason?" "…You think you can join me for dinner or something?" "Or something? Ooh…I'll settle for something." "Okay then…we'll eat at Gas-O's house," Heat smiled. "Why his house?" "Cause I kicked him out so we might as well eat there…and maybe a little more." "Oh really? Okay, save your appetite for tonight, you'll be eating a lot more then you think. See you then…" click Heat hung up and looked at her. "She didn't flinch! She's serious about this!" Heat whined, falling back on the couch. "Oh don't worry. Just do what you do to me and she'll be out of the game in seconds. You won't have to have sex with her, just stall until she's out!" Frida said, massaging his shoulders. "Yeah, but she doesn't seem to be falling out." Frida kissed him on his cheek, "don't worry about it, Heat. I'll be watching from the bathroom." "Yeah, okay…"  
  
Kelly kept walking around the room and Shorty and Comet and Gas-O just watched her. "Heat wants to have sex with me!" Kelly said after finally standing still. Shorty covered her mouth, "Heat wants to what?" "How could he do that to Frida though?!" Comet asked with a panicky face. Shorty folded her arms, "wait a second. Kelly, think about that for a minute." Kelly thought about that and gasped. "They know we know they know we know!" Kelly concluded. Shorty clapped through her sleeves, "there ya go!" Comet stood up and walked over next to Kelly. "What were they thinking? Messing with us!" Comet said, folding her arms and shifting her weight. "They think they can mess with us? They? Think they can mess with us? They're wrong!" Kelly said, shooting her hand up. Gas-O was about to say something but Shorty stood up, "Hey! Why don't you wear that nasty little button up dress?" "It's not nasty! So what, it barely reaches my thighs," Kelly countered. "But that is a good idea." All of them gave each other a high five. Gas-O shook his head and sighed.  
  
Kelly buttoned up the last few buttons on her dress and brushed out the wrinkles. She zipped up her boots and put on her sparkle-shine lipstick. Shorty looked at her and smirked, "Heat is gonna love you. Did you wear a bra?" "Well, yeah. I don't want to let Heat know my intensions that quickly. Where's Comet and Strike?" Kelly asked. Shorty shrugged, "They went to go pick up Kitty. Why, I dunno." "Oh well," Kelly said, walking toward the door. Before she could open it, Comet and Strike walked in but no Kitty. "Where's Kitty?" Shorty asked, talking a seat on the couch. Strike shrugged, "photo shoot. Couldn't make it." Shorty got back up and pushed Kelly across the hall. "Alright!" Shorty said, "we're gonna be outside waiting for a report!" Kelly nodded, "alright." Kelly rang the doorbell and straightened out her dress. They all hid when the door opened. "Nice…" Heat smirked. "Thank you. May I come in?" Kelly replied. Heat nodded and let her inside. Heat walked over to the stereo and turned on some music. "Music? Ooh…that song huh?" Kelly asked. "So you wanna dance." Kelly looked at him with a devilish smile and danced her way toward him. When she got up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So…Heat. You wanted to dance so why aren't you dancing?" Kelly asked with that seductive look in her eyes. "I don't feel like dancing at the moment. If you want we can just have sex now and eat later, or eat while having sex." Kelly giggled and stepped back, "no. First I'd just like to lay down on the floor, have you strip me naked and then do your worst." Heat scratched his head; "I'll go get some lotion then." Kelly nodded and folded her arms. Heat ran his little butt to the bathroom and closed the door. Frida was sitting on the toilet waiting. Heat looked around, "did you clean up in here?" "Well?" she asked standing up. "She's not backing down!" Heat whined. "She isn't? Just keep going! Put it on her until she can't take it. Go ahead and work you magic Fireboy!" Frida said, trying to cheer him up or something,  
  
Back outside, Kelly was standing in the doorway talking to Shorty, Comet, Strike and Gas-O. "He's not backing down! He went to go get lotion!" Kelly whined. Gas-O pouted, "hurry up, I wanna sit in my chair!" Strike folded his arms, "it isn't working is it?" Kelly folded her arms; "I might even end up having sex with him!" Comet put her hands on her hips, "that would be some shit, wouldn't it?" "You bet it'd be some shit!" Kelly shouted, putting her foot down. "Why don't you just show him your bra?" Strike asked. "What?" Kelly said. Strike leaned in and swiped his finger across her chest. Her top 3 buttons unbuttoned and the top of her dress was open. "Hey you didn't even rip a button!" Kelly said in amazement. "Heyeah, I know." Kelly turned around, "okay, I'm going back in." she closed the door and leaned on it went Heat came out of the bathroom. Heat put his hands in hi pockets, "no more lotion I guess." "Oh that's okay." At the moment the only thing Heat looked at was her bra. Kelly walked up closer and held his face; "okay…I am…going to kiss you now." Heat nodded slowly, "uh…huh." They were about to kiss but Heat stopped and stepped back. "Okay, Kelly. You guys win," Heat sighed. All the rest of them fell through the door. Shorty jumped up, "we win? Yatta!" Her and Comet jumped up and down hand in hand. Strike chuckled, "what happened ta ya?" "I can't have sex with Kelly cause I love Frida," Heat explained. Everyone stopped right there and looked at him. "You what?" Frida asked, walking out of the bathroom. Heat looked over at her, "I…love you." Frida blushed a little bit across her cheeks. Kelly dropped down on the floor, "I didn't know you were in love! I just thought you guys were just having sex for fun!" Shorty fell down next to her, "I feel so…so…so…guilty!" Strike smirked, "oh boo hoo, this is soo touching I think I'm gonna cry now. NOT!" Frida stopped blushing, "I love you too, Heat." They both looked at each other and kissed. Kelly got up, "hey. Why don't we celebrate?" Frida smiled, "at my house!"  
  
Everyone went over to Frida's and had a lot of fun. That was until Comet skated over to the window. "Hey…ugly naked guy has a cute naked friend!" Comet announced. Everyone ran over to the window. Frida gasped, "That's not just any cute naked friend! That's our cute naked friend! It's cute naked Hiro!" Kelly fainted and Shorty started to cry. Heat was speechless. Strike scratched his head, "I didn't think that conceited bastard would stoop that low."  
  
The end??? 


End file.
